In recent years, there has been developed a display panel that can display 4 k (3840×2160 pixels) or 8 k (7680×4320 pixels) videos, which are higher in resolution than full high definition (FHD) (1920×1080 pixels) videos. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique in which, in a case where FHD image data is converted into 4 k image data, (i) a resolution conversion in a given region is carried out by a second resolution processing circuit and (ii) a resolution conversion in a region other than the given region is carried out by a first resolution processing circuit.